The Line
by StarryEve17
Summary: This is the story of Kili, Fili, and Thorin, from beginning to end. Follows close to both the book and movie adaptations. Hurt, comfort, angst, adventure and family love is abound. Chap 10: an incident at a mysterious lake reaps horrifying consequences for our favorite young Durins.
1. Fíli

**Hey guys! This is my first Hobbit fanfic! I'm really excited to start this, as I LOVE The Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit, and have for over 12 years (since I was 6).**

**This story will focus on the lives of Fíli and Kíli, especially, and Thorin. It will be full of hurt/comfort and angst, because I like to write things like that :P But it will also have its fair share of humor, adventure, and heart-felt, NON-SLASH, familial love. It will follow throughout the entirety of Fíli and Kíli's lives. I will use aspects from both Tolkien's work and Peter Jackson's recent adaptation. I will try to make it as historically correct (according to Tolkien) as I can. I hope you like it:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_The Hobbit._**

* * *

Thorin was nervous. He impatiently paced back and forth outside the oak doors which held his sister, Dís. She was in delicate condition, preparing to birth a child. Thorin's first, and likely only, heir.

The noises filtering through the room did nothing to soothe his troubled heart. Dís was the last of his direct kin. He loved her with all of his being, and he knew that losing her would be the key to his unraveling. He couldn't bear to lose any more than he had already.

"Calm down, laddie. At this rate, you'll run holes into the ground. Come, sit. She'll be alright, as will your little niece or nephew." Balin, Thorin's old friend said, motioning for his king to take a rest. The years did not treat Balin well. Exposure to such sorrow and hardship had aged him a great deal. His face crinkled into a warm, consoling smile, as Thorin sat next to him with a sigh.

"How long is this… labor supposed to last?" Dwalin, Balin's younger brother grunted.

"It is quite a process, dear brother. A delicate process indeed. Much patience is needed at a time like this. Now hush, and wait." Balin replied.

Dwalin huffed, and folded his large arms across his broad chest in annoyance. Balin smiled in amusement. Thorin simply continued to stare at the door, willing it to open.

After what seemed a lifetime of waiting, the doors creaked open. Out stepped Óin, a local herbalist and healer.

"My King, you may see her now." He said with a small, respectful bow.

Thorin slowly rose, anxiety flooding him. Balin stood, giving him a reassuring pat on the back. Dwalin also stood, and gave a stout nod to his lifelong friend.

The dethroned king held his head high, striding into the medical ward, fully prepared to meet his heir.

Nursemaids bowed as Thorin entered the room, but his eyes were only set on his sister, and the tiny bundle she had wrapped in her arms. Dís's husband, Aldín, greeted him with a firm embrace.

"She's done it." He whispered in excitement.

It was rare that a mother would survive childbirth, especially after the trek to Ered Luin. Many dwarvish women perished as they were exposed to different ailments transmitted from the Men of the Blue Mountains.

Thorin beamed as he came to the bedside of his beloved sister, Aldín following close behind.

Dís was flushed and covered in a light sheen of sweat, but she smiled as she gazed down at the tiny being in her arms.

"Thorin, meet your new nephew, Fíli, next in line to the throne of Erebor." Dís said, placing the bairn gently into his strong arms.

The infant had golden, downy hair upon his small head. Light blue eyes gazed into Thorin's piercing blue ones. Small coos came from his round mouth, as tiny hands grabbed for Thorin's beard.

Fíli.

Thorin smiled as he held up his nephew.

"He has the hair of his father, yet the features of his uncle and grandfather. He truly is of Durin's line." Balin had entered the room, as had Dwalin. As Balin spoke, his voice resounding with surety throughout the room, Thorin's chest swelled with pride.

"That he does." Dís spoke. "If it does you any comfort, dear brother, when Fíli came into the world, he cried a fair amount. It means he is healthy." She looked to Óin for assurance, and he nodded, smiling.

"Yes, My Lady. He is very healthy. He will be a fine warrior and king one day." Óin stated.

"Thank you, Óin, son of Gróin, for taking good care of my sister." said Thorin.

The herbalist nodded. "I shall take my leave."

Thorin looked around the room, his kin surrounding him, a brand new child resting in his arms. One day, he would take his nephew, and reclaim Erebor for his people. This child would make a more than suitable king. He would grow to be strong. Resilient. Like his uncle.

To Thorin, Fíli was much more than simply an heir. He was family.

He would protect him with his life.

* * *

**There you go! I hope you guys like it! I will also be adding quotes from J.R.R. Tolkien himself to this story. These quotes are from letters to his two sons. They are simply beautiful. I remember one of them addressing his older son, concerning his younger, who often got into a lot of trouble. As I read this, I couldn't help but think of Fíli and Kíli. I will cite each of the quotes at the end of the chapter if there are any. If you'd like to know where I got some of these sources, it is in a book called ****_The Letters of J.R.R. Tolkien._**** It's a remarkable book.**

**Next up: the birth of Kíli! :)**

**Please review! :D**


	2. The Battle

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Thanks to ****Mzzmarie****, ****Purestrongpoem****, ****chestry007****, and Angel.from Hell.05 ****for reviewing! You guys are fantastic! And thanks to all of you who have favorited and followed!:)**

**I have a Tolkien quote explanation at the end of the chapter, if you'd like to read that as well:)**

* * *

They sat together, as one family.

"What do you want your mother to have, Fíli? A boy or a girl?" Thorin asked, his small nephew perched on one of his broad shoulders.

The child contemplated this for a long moment. "Hmmmm… A puppy!" He giggled.

Thorin chuckled. "Your mother cannot have puppies, Fíli. Only baby Dwarves. In a few weeks, you will have a new brother or sister. Which would you prefer?"

The five-year-old frowned. "I don't wanna baby brother or sister. I wanna puppy." He folded his arms hard across his chest.

"Why is that, dear boy?" Balin questioned the frustrated Dwarfling. Dwalin simply guffawed next to him.

"'Cause you'll all love the new baby more." Tears flooded the poor child's eyes at the thought.

Thorin felt a rush of emotion as he pulled his nephew from his shoulder into a tight hug. "Oh Fíli. I will love both you and your brother or sister the same. As will your mother and father."

Fíli sniffed and wiped his runny little nose with a sleeve. "Really?"

"Really." Thorin smiled. "And it shall be fun for you to have someone else to play with."

"Of course, your brother will not be able to play with you when he is first born. He will be much too small." Dís said, sitting on a large armchair.

"Oh, so now the baby is a boy? Whatever causes you to believe this, Dís?" Thorin asked.

"I just know." She said, placing a hand on her round belly.

"Well then, if that is the case, I wish for him to be named Kíli." Aldín suggested, gently rubbing his wife's back. "I have always liked that name."

"Kíli? Durin knows I'll have trouble remembering which nephew is which." Thorin grumbled.

"Exactly." Aldín smirked, teasing his brother-in-law.

"Kíli sounds like Fíli!" The blonde child exclaimed. He jumped up from Thorin's lap, and rushed to his mother, placing his ear against her belly.

"Hi Kíli! Please come soon! I want to play with you!" Fíli yelled, patting his mother's abdomen. Suddenly, his eyes widened in shock and he leapt away. "Something hit my face!" The child yelped.

Dís laughed. "He was saying hello. You know, Fíli, if you speak to him enough, he might begin to recognize your voice."

Fíli's eyes grew round as saucers. "Really?" He beamed. "Hi Kíli! I'm your brother, Fíli! And there's Mummy, Daddy, Uncle Thorin, and his cousins Balin and Dwalin! We love you! Come faster so we can see you!" Another kick. Fíli let out a squeal of joy. A cacophony of laughs filled the room.

Dís smiled. Her family was together. Nothing could ruin this moment.

Suddenly, without warning, the door burst open. A flustered guard stepped in. Voices rose in the streets as both Men and Dwarves rushed back and forth.

"There has been a sighting of Orcs to the East, My King. They draw near to the gates of Ered Luin."

Thorin stood abruptly, as did the others. "How many?" He took on an air of authority that no one dared question.

"Hundreds. Close to a thousand." The guard answered.

Thorin looked to Balin, Dwalin, and Aldín. "Take up arms. Prepare for battle." Balin and Dwalin obeyed, quickly going to retrieve armor and weapons.

Dís stood. "Wait!" She cried, stopping her husband. She stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. "Please be safe. Promise that you will come back to us?"

Aldín kissed her gently on the lips, laying a hand on her belly. "I promise."

Thorin approached his sister. "And you too, my brother. Do not leave us." She said, tears glistening in her dark eyes.

"Never." He replied, and embraced her.

"Mummy? Where are Daddy and Uncle Thorin going?" Fíli said, pulling at his mother's dress.

Aldín swiftly knelt down next to his son. "We are going to protect you and Mum from the monsters, do you understand?" Fíli nodded slowly. "You must protect your mother and brother from any other Orcs or Dragons that come along while we are gone. Can you do that, Fíli?" The Dwarfling nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" The child asked.

"Yes, my son. I will see you tomorrow." Aldín smiled. He took Fíli into a warm embrace.

"And Uncle?" Thorin turned at the sound of his nephew's voice. "You will protect us from the Orcs too?"

"Always." He answered. Fíli ran up and hugged Thorin's leg. The king bent down and held his nephew firmly in his arms. "We will see you soon." He rose. "Oh, and Fíli?" Thorin pulled something from beneath his coat. "This is for you. To protect our family." He presented a small, wooden sword, dull at the tip, but beautifully crafted with dark, mahogany wood.

Fíli's eyes widened in joy and amazement as he took the play weapon. "Thank you so much, Uncle Thorin!" He jumped up and down, brandishing his new toy, making battle noises. Thorin smiled, and Aldín nodded his head in thanks.

They prepared quickly. Urgency and uncertainty clouded the room. As they were about to leave, Aldín hesitated at the doorway. He looked carefully into his wife and son's eyes, and spoke.

"Remember me."

Then they were gone.

* * *

**So… yes. Kíli hasn't been born yet. But he will be next chapter, I promise! I've noticed in a few fanfics that they would have Kíli be born on the day of the Battle of Moria, otherwise known as the Battle of Azanulbizar. That battle actually took place in TA 2799, exactly 60 years before Fíli was born. (Fíli: TA 2859, and Kíli TA 2864) Just a little factoid for you all:) **

**Also, I did add a quote from Tolkien in this chapter, although it doesn't seem like it. In a letter to his son, Michael, who was injured due to a training accident in the Airforce during WWII, and was residing in a hospital. Tolkien wrote at the end of his letter, "God bless you, my dear son. I pray for you constantly. Remember me." It was truly touching, the way he wrote his sons. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Expect some Kíli in the next one:)**

**Please review! It helps so much! :)**


	3. Kíli

**Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

**Here's the next chapter! Finally, the birth of Kíli! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Dís held Fíli close, slowly moving back and forth in the rocking chair. She ran shaking fingers through her son's golden hair as he fell asleep, wooden sword limp in his little hands.

When she saw her firstborn was safe in his dreams, she carried him to his room, gently lying him down on his soft bed. She placed his toy weapon on his bedside table, and gave him a kiss on his temple.

Then she waited for her family to return.

She knew that it would be best if both she and the baby were able to get rest, but her nerves wouldn't allow her.

She silently paced the room, hands gently resting on her large belly, praying for their safe return.

Many hours passed. Dís sat on a chair near the fireplace, eyes staring into orange flames, hot embers crackling up into the chimney.

Her thoughts never strayed from her family. Had they had enough to eat before they left? It was such a short notice. Were they warm enough? The Winter was harsh in Ered Luin, and many bundles of clothes were required to keep one warm.

No, no, she thought. They would be fine. All of them.

She began to doze, the sheer exhaustion and burden of her pregnancy bearing down on her. She was close to falling into a deep sleep when the door quietly opened.

Her eyes snapped open, and fell on her brother, who slowly limped in.

"Thorin!" She rushed to greet him, pulling him close in an embrace. "Are you alright? Are you injured?" Worried eyes scanned her older brother's body.

"Mildly. I'll be fine." His words were clipped. He avoided her eyes.

Dís realized the absence of the rest of her kin. "The others?"

"They are being tended to." He said, turning to return his weapons to his chambers. A small hand caught his shoulder before he could take a step.

"Aldín?" Dís whispered.

Thorin sighed, eyes lowering. He reached behind him, pulling out a two sheaths. In them rested dual swords. He held them out to his sister.

"I am sorry."

Dís took the blades with trembling hands. All she could do was stare at them. Her face was unreadable.

"He fought bravely. He… he fell defending me. In his dying breath, he told me that his love for you and his children was worth more than all the gold of Erebor. He said… to watch for him. He said that he would be with you." Thorin said, blinking back moisture from his blue eyes. "I'm so sorry. I should have done more."

Dís continued to stare, hazel eyes fixed on the weapons in her hands.

"Dís?" He reached up to place a consoling hand on his sister's shoulder.

The swords fell from her hands, clattering onto the floor. She gasped heavily, leaning against the wall for support. Her hands held her belly tightly.

He moved close to her shaking form, eyes leveling with hers. "Dís?"

She said nothing, instead sliding to the floor, gasping for breath. Tears trailed down her face.

"Dís!" Thorin cried. He lowered himself down to her level, and took one of her hands. Her skin was clammy and pale. Her eyes wide.

Thorin rushed out of the house, running through the darkened streets. He pushed his already exhausted and battered body forward, heart set on only one purpose: help his sister.

* * *

The Dwarf King slammed his fists sharply against the wooden door until it finally opened.

"Óin! Please, it's Dís. Something is wrong with her. You must come quickly." He begged his cousin. The herbalist was currently covered in the blood from the occupants of the healing room. One glance at Thorin and he knew that his priorities were meant to be initiated elsewhere.

They ran, a few more experienced healers following close behind them.

They burst into the room, all eyes falling onto the woman on the ground. Óin flew to her side, quickly checking her over.

"Ah. You told her what has befallen Aldín, didn't you?" Óin asked Thorin, motioning for the other healers to come forward.

"I did. Why?"

"She's in labor. Stress-induced. Much too early." The older man turned to his assistants, "Get her to a bed. Make haste."

After she was quickly placed into bed, they set to work immediately. Óin sent for a midwife, and began to concocting a relaxant and pain killer, grinding herbs and mixing a draught of Wormwood.

Soon enough, the midwife arrived, a young human girl, who was kind and wise beyond her years. She spoke soothing words to Dís, rubbing her swollen ankles and guiding her to breathe slowly.

Thorin was beside himself with worry. He found himself pacing again, despite his injuries. He was exhausted. The battle had worn him down. Many were lost. The carnage was unspeakable. But they had won. They had protected their 'home.' But so much had been sacrificed.

Hours passed, and Thorin was left to his disturbing thoughts as his sister periodically groaned in pain. She still hadn't spoken a word.

Thorin knew that Dís would struggle with the death of her beloved. She had lost so much. Their entire family had lost so much. Why did they have to lose so much? What had caused them to have to suffer so needlessly over the past several decades? What had the line of Durin done to cause Aulë to turn his wrath upon them? Now both his sister and her child's lives were in peril.

Thorin was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't see his young nephew staring expectantly up at him.

"Uncle? Wha's happening? Wha's wrong with Mummy?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed in worry. Thorin scooped the child into his arms, and looked him directly in his eyes.

"She's trying to get your little brother to us, Fíli." He said, feigning a smile.

"Kíli?" The bairn asked with visible excitement.

"Yes. Kíli." Thorin smiled. A true smile. The name didn't seem so bad anymore.

"I can't wait to see him!" Fíli bounced excitedly in his uncle's hold, then paused abruptly as he realized something. "Uncle Thorin?"

"Yes, Fíli?"

"Where's daddy?"

Silence.

"He went away, Fíli." Thorin answered, carefully.

Fíli thought about this for a long while, then his eyes brightened and he smiled. "But he'll be back tomorrow!"

Thorin sighed internally. "Maybe."

"He will. He promised." Fíli said with firm finality.

Suddenly, a shrill cry pierced the air. Thorin quickly set his nephew down.

"Stay here." He ordered.

He ran into his sister's room, and rushed to her side, his eyes demanding an answer.

"Time to deliver." The midwife explained calmly, and directed Dís to push. Normally, Thorin wouldn't stay during such an occasion. Childbirth made him extremely uncomfortable. But Dís had no one. And he supposed he didn't have anyone either. He grasped her trembling hand into his, and waited.

After several long and painful moments, a small baby boy fell into the midwife's hands. So, Kíli it was. Dís breathed heavily in exhaustion, and Thorin stood, waiting for the telltale crying of a newborn baby. No sound came. The child was whisked away, and with Dís's cry of despair, Thorin knew.

He sat down heavily into the bedside chair, and rested his head in his hands. Then he let the tears fall.

Only moments later, he heard a tiny gasp from the doorway.

"Oh, Fíli. I told you to stay." Thorin said, striding over to his nephew, hastily wiping away tears.

He knelt down next to the child, who stood, pale-faced and wide-eyed.

"But I heard Mummy… can I see Kíli now?"

"Kíli isn't coming anymore. He's with your father now."

Fíli's lower lip began to tremble. "But I wanna see him now!" He cried.

Thorin's heart broke. "I know. I know." He pulled his nephew into a tight hug, rubbing his back slowly. He glanced over to the healers, who were frantically trying to revive the stillborn. Fíli followed his uncle's line of sight, eyes falling upon the chaos.

"What're they doin'?" He asked, pulling away from Thorin's hold. He ran to the scene, narrowly avoiding Thorin's grab for him.

"Fíli! Come away from there!" Thorin quickly followed him. The child didn't need to see this.

But Fíli didn't understand. He stood on his tip-toes, trying to get a good view of what was on the table.

The healers began to disperse sadly, knowing their efforts were now futile at this point. The midwife went to the sobbing Dís, trying to console her, but to no avail. Óin glanced at Thorin, giving a small shake of his head and patting him gently on the shoulder, before he also went to Dís's side.

Meanwhile, Fíli struggled to see what the big deal was.

Thorin grabbed the Dwarfling and held him close to his chest. The child squirmed in his arms in a desperate attempt to see. When his eyes fell upon the still babe, he quieted.

"Kíli?" Fíli whispered. He reached his chubby arm down and took the baby's hand. "Hi. I'm Fíli." He said happily. "You can wake up now." When the infant remained prone, Fíli frowned. "Wake up." He squeezed the tiny hand.

Thorin made to turn away, as to spare the child further sorrow, when suddenly, Fíli cried out in surprise.

"He squeezed my hand!" Fíli exclaimed, excitement radiating from him.

"What?" Thorin bent over his youngest nephew, and reached out to rub the baby's head. His fingers glided over soft, dark brown hair. He waited, even for just the slightest sign of life. Several seconds passed. He was about to tell his nephew that maybe he was simply imagining things, when the child did something completely unexpected.

Fíli leaned away from his uncle's chest, and planted a loving kiss onto his brother's head.

Brown eyes blinked open, and Kíli drew his first breath.

* * *

**Please review!:) And you can even send some ideas of things you want to see, and if they fit into the story, I'll put them in!**


	4. Hope

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! You make my life!:)**

* * *

A flood of emotion escaped Thorin at the knowledge of Kíli's survival. Tears of joy slipped down his grimy face, as he lifted the baby into his arms. He gazed into his newest nephew's eyes.

The dark features of Durin's line were very apparent on the Dwarfling. As he stared down at Kíli, recognition filled his mind. Kíli looked exactly like Frerin. Deep sadness plagued his heart at the thought of his late brother. He made a promise to himself then and there, that he would never let anything befall his kin. No matter the consequence.

A few moments later, Óin swept the babe away.

Thorin was about to object, but he soon realized that the baby needed immediate medical attention. He had only just come back to the land of the living. Healers swarmed Óin as they assessed the child, flicking his foot in an attempt to get him to cry. But the baby wouldn't oblige. Thorin peered over Óin's shoulder, worriedly.

"Don't worry, Thorin," Óin chuckled. "He's alright. Definitely a resilient one. Might cause you a bit of trouble in the future." He winked.

Thorin let out a sigh of relief, turning away to leave the healers to their work and check on his sister. Fíli had beaten him to it. The golden-haired child stood by his mother's bedside, holding tight to her hand. She was in a great state of disarray, but she was alive, and for that Thorin was thankful.

"I was just tellin' Mum that Kíli's okay! He didn't even cry, and that means he's tough! I cried lots when I was born, huh Momma?" Fíli said, on the verge of bouncing.

She reached out a hand to stroke his little head. "Yes, your brother is very strong, Fíli. But just because you cry, doesn't mean you're weak." As Dís spoke these words, she set her gaze directly on Thorin. He turned away, blushing. The Dwarf King wasn't one to show emotion. Except for anger. The only times he ever let tears fall were in moments of great distress. The past few days were prime examples.

"Thorin?" He turned back to his sister. Her gaze softened. "Thank you. For taking care of me. For taking care of Fíli and Kíli."

"Always." He smiled.

A few moments later, Óin approached Dís, a tiny bundle in his arms.

"A very healthy child you have here, Dís. Although he is small for a Dwarfling. His growth may be stunted for a few years. Nonetheless he will still make a fine warrior one day." The herbalist smiled as he handed the baby over to his mother. He then dismissed himself to tend to the wounded of the battle.

She took him gently into her arms, and stared adoringly into his dark eyes.

"Hello, Kíli. I'm so happy to meet you." She cooed, stroking his chubby cheek tenderly.

"Can I see him now?" Fíli hopped onto the bed, fidgeting in anticipation.

Dís laughed softly, "Of course you can. Now sit up straight, and mind his head." She lowered Kíli into his brother's waiting arms. Fíli held Kíli with all the care in the world. He spoke of plans they had for the future. How one day, they would be big enough to go off on an adventure with Uncle Thorin and maybe even slay a Dragon.

Meanwhile, Thorin knelt next to Dís, speaking in hushed tones.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concern written all over his face.

Dís sighed sadly. "I have to be. For them." She glanced at her sons. "I can't lose myself because Aldín's gone. He wouldn't have wanted that. He would want me to take care of them. Raise them to become men like him. Men like you. Honorable, in every sense of the word." She smiled at Thorin's shocked expression, and squeezed his hand. "You are honorable, Thorin. The most honorable person I know. Never doubt it."

Thorin felt a rush of affection. Never had his sister spoken such kind words to him. Never had he imagined that anyone would want their own children to become like him.

Dís settled deeper into the bed, staring at her boys. "You know, I can still feel him here. He's been here the entire time. I think he told Kíli that he needed to come back. That his brother needed him."

Thorin gazed at his nephews. Yes. It seemed they did need each other. Light and Dark. Fíli born in the Summer during happiness and warmth. And Kíli born in the Winter during hardship and cold. Opposites that balanced each other.

As Thorin pondered the phenomenon of their differences, he couldn't help but feel a strange sense of foreboding. They would surely cause him more trouble than he bargained for.

But they would grow up, steadfast and strong in every way. They would become warriors. Like him. Like Aldín and Frerin.

And one day they would join him to reclaim Erebor. Their home.

* * *

**There you have it! **

**Please review and send any requests of things you'd like to see!:)**


	5. A Father

**Sorry for the late update! Here's the next chapter! And thanks so much to all who reviewed!  
**

* * *

It was a solemn day of farewells. Hundreds of Men and Dwarves were killed in the unexpected battle. Hundreds of families would never see their fathers, sons, or husbands again.

Dís would never see Aldín again. He would never have the chance to raise his sons.

They held a separate service for Aldín. It was a small gathering, consisting of only his kin and closest friends.

Honorable words were muttered. Tears were shed. And as Thorin watched his sister stand by his side during the procession, his heart broke. She tried, with every ounce of her being, to contain her emotions. She held firmly onto Fíli's tiny hand, cradling the newborn Kíli to her chest. She held them as if they would be wrenched from her grasp if she let go. Durin forbid anything happen to those boys.

Aldín was to be laid to rest in a small, makeshift tomb of stone. Not a decorated chamber meant for kings. Not what he deserved.

Thorin cursed the circumstances. He cursed the Blue Mountains for their inability to suit his people's needs. The Dwarves had been treated with nothing but scorn since they lost Erebor. He wasn't even able to bury his own kin in the proper way. They were trapped until someone took action. Until Erebor was reclaimed.

Thorin would do it. Nothing would keep him from fulfilling his promise to his people. His promise to his late father and grandfather. He would do it for them. For Dís and her sons. For the only people he had left.

And when they reclaimed their homeland, he would give his kin a burial that would be honored until the Last Age of Middle Earth passed into shadow.

But he would wait for the opportune moment to do so. He needed a plan. He needed help. And he needed his nephews by his side. The rightful heirs to the throne of Erebor. They would rise with him, as princes of the most powerful Dwarven city in all of Middle Earth.

And when they finally defeated the Dragon Smaug, they would call for Dís to come home. They would continue the Line of Durin for centuries to come. Thorin and his nephews would continue the legacy his forefathers had begun.

Thorin was lost in his thoughts when he saw Dís's dark eyes locked on his. It was his turn to say his last words. He stepped forward.

"Goodbye, Aldín. You were a good husband to my sister, and for that I thank you. You were a brother to me, while my own was lost. Know that your sons will never be without a father. I will do everything in my power to raise them to be honorable as you were. May you rest happily in the Halls of Aulë until we meet again."

He bowed his head, and turned away.

* * *

Dís was silent most of the day. Forgotten tears dried on her cheeks. She fed Kíli and handed her sleepy children to Thorin, retiring for the night.

The proud King held the small Dwarflings in his large arms in the most gentle of ways. One would never expect a man of his size to accomplish such a feat as cradling young babes.

He began to doze when he felt a light tug on his braided hair.

"Uncle Thorin?" His small voice spoke. The child hadn't spoken a word the entire day.

"Yes Fíli?"

"Daddy wasn't sleeping today, was he?"

Thorin froze at those words. The way his oldest nephew looked at him made his heart clench. Fíli was thrust so suddenly into the horrors of the world, and he hadn't even experienced his sixth summer. His throat constricted.

"No Fíli. He wasn't sleeping." He choked out.

"He isn't coming back." This time it wasn't a question. It was a statement. Fíli knew. He understood death. And nothing hurt Thorin more.

"No."

The blonde child stared hard at the ground for a good few moments before looking back up at Thorin.

"Are you going to be our father now?" He asked with uncertainty.

Warmth burst through Thorin's chest at the words, and he smiled. Fíli's eyes brightened.

"I will try."

But in his heart he knew. He could never take the place of their father. He could be their king. He could be their leader. But he couldn't father him. He could never claim them as his own.

"I love you." Fíli said, snuggling close. "Kíli loves you too."

Thorin glanced at the younger. Kíli had been dead just hours ago. His life was a miracle. Miracles in this dark time were almost unheard of. Aulë must have had plans for the child if he decided he was to remain with them.

As he glanced at his nephews he gained a sense of hope. That was what they were. Fíli and Kíli were the new hope. They would rebuild the world from the ashes. Thorin only hoped he was up to the challenge of getting them to that point. He knew he wasn't suited for the task at hand. The task of being their father. But nothing would stop him from trying.

"I love you too."

Fíli smiled and wrapped his hand around Kíli's. A yawn escaped the blonde's mouth, and his eyes fluttered closed as he entered a world of his own, alongside his brother.

As the Dwarflings fell into a peaceful slumber, a tune formed in Thorin's mind. As he dwelt on his plans, his family, and his home, he sang.

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold,_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old._

_We must away ere break of day,_

_To find our long forgotten gold._

* * *

**There you go! Sorry about the depressing chapters. I promise that it'll pick up with humor and Dwarfling-antics in the next few chapters. This is just the beginning of what I'm hoping will be a long story. It might go until the release of the next movie, that's how long I'm planning it to be:) Anyway's some of the things in this chapter are canon! Well, at least according to Richard Armitage. In an interview, he explains his relationship with Fíli and Kíli in pretty great detail. He even says that their father died in battle (which is ironic because I had no idea before I wrote this). If you want to watch the interview, go to Youtube and type 'Xbox SmartGlass Exclusive "The Company of Dwarves" Excerpt,' and you'll get a good idea of what I'm talking about. In another interview (sorry I don't remember where I found it) he said the Misty Mountains song was like a "cradle song he would sing to his young nephews." So there you go! Richard should just write his own fanfiction, he's that into the story:P**

**Please review and let me know what you'd like to see in future chapters!:)**


	6. Falling

**Ah thanks so much to all those who reviewed! You guys seriously make my week! I hope you like this chapter! It was so much fun to write! Baby Dwarfling antics ahead!:)**

* * *

A little over five years had passed since the death of Aldín and the subsequent birth of Kíli. Wounds of the heart were mended, friendships were reinforced, and little Dwarflings grew to be more rambunctious than ever before.

Kíli, surprisingly, grew without any setbacks. No strange illnesses took over his tiny body, to the relief and thankfulness of his mother and uncle. Both he and Fíli grew healthy and strong under the stern guardianship of Thorin and Dís. But no amount of good parenting could hold the Dwarflings back from their mischief-making.

Fíli was, naturally, the more responsible of the two. But he had to be. He was "the second man of the house." He did a lot of growing up since the death of his father. This knowledge saddened Dís. Her baby was forced to give up a portion of his childhood. His innocence was so abruptly ripped from him. Thorin, however, saw this as a strength. Fíli would no doubt use his early experience for growth. The Dwarven King envied his nephew's early maturity. He was loath to admit he was more like Kíli as a child.

Kíli.

That child was a whole new story. He thrived in trouble. Now he wasn't whiny. No, that was actually the complete opposite of what Kíli was. He would rarely complain. Especially when he got himself hurt, which was all too often. The Dwarfling absolutely feared reprimand. His uncle was firm in carrying out punishment. But the main reason why he kept quiet was because his tricks were played successfully.

He loved to laugh. Even at the expense of others. _Especially _at the expense of others. Kíli was infamous for his games. His humor earned him quite the popularity among other Dwarflings, and even among a few young Humans of the Blue Mountains. But adults knew to retreat when the tiny Dwarf Prince came toddling down the street. They were fully aware of what the child was capable of, and they knew they could have absolutely no part in his punishment for fear of Thorin Oakenshield. The Heirs of Durin were untouchable. And Kíli knew it.

And he _loved _it.

He took advantage of this power that he didn't fully understand on a daily basis. Fíli was almost always dragged along. But, the blonde Dwarfling had to admit, Kíli's conniving schemes _were_ really fun. And he could never let his baby brother take the brunt of the ensuing punishment alone.

Fíli and Kíli really were brothers, in every sense of the word. By blood and bond. By namesake. They were best friends. They were never seen apart from each other. Through illness and injury, they were always side by side.

They were young and smart. And they caused Thorin more trouble than he ever bargained for.

One instance of their antics occurred on any normal day. The sun was bearing down on the inhabitants of the large village, birds twittered in the cloudless sky. Just another normal Summer day in Ered Luin.

But every day was an adventure to two certain little Princelings.

Today's adventure entailed no small amount of courage to complete. Their journey took them high over the heads of tall Men, onto rafters and roofs of three story buildings. Certain death would follow should one child make a wrong move. How they even managed to get onto the rooftops, no one would ever know.

Kíli thought it would be hilarious to perch high above the world, and throw chicken eggs onto the heads of unsuspecting victims. Fíli wasn't so sure.

"Kíli… are you sure about this?" Fíli asked hesitantly. It was extremely difficult to dissuade his brother from doing anything he had his heart set on.

"Yeah! Gonna be so fun!" His tiny voice replied.

Fíli sighed. "Kíli, Uncle Thorin's gonna be really mad if he finds out…"

Oh. The puppy eyes. They melted his heart. He couldn't take it much longer…

"Ah, alright! But I'm not gonna be the one gettin' spanked if we get caught!"

Kíli laughed and clapped his hands in excitement. Fíli smiled. He loved to see his brother so happy.

"Fo' you." Kíli handed a spotted brown egg to Fíli, and carefully chose his own weapon. His wide chocolate eyes looked to Fíli's in preparation. "Count?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah. Okay. One…Two…Three…FIRE!" Fíli yelled.

Kíli unleashed a battle cry that had the potential to outdo even Dwalin's best, and launched the egg as far as his stubby little arms would permit him. It landed with a SPLAT onto a poor lady's head, who let out a cry of indignation.

Kíli immediately looked to his older brother, eyes searching for some sign of approval. Fíli smiled and tussled his hair.

"Good job! I probably can't even aim like that!" Fíli praised. Kíli beamed.

"Now you try!" Kíli said, nodding his head in the direction of the egg still in Fíli's hand.

"Ummm… okay I guess." Fíli really didn't want to be getting into trouble. But… oh, the puppy eyes again. Well, he supposed he could take just one shot…

"GO!" Kíli whooped. Fíli aimed and catapulted the egg into the air. He watched with eager eyes to see if it would hit the intended target and… yes! Right on a lanky young fellow. It wasn't quite as well placed as Kíli's egg, but it produced positive results. The poor Man sprawled onto the concrete, caught completely unawares.

Kíli cheered as Fíli pumped his fist into the air. That actually felt… good! He was beginning to see why Kíli thought it was so fun. He wanted to try again. And so he did. Both brothers released dozens of eggs into the air, successfully splatting them on top of the random passerby. This went on for a good ten minutes. Ten minutes of shouted curses and raised fists from angry people entertained the boys as they giggled in happiness.

Their ammunition quickly dwindled, and soon they were only left with one, lone egg. They both stared at it for a long time. They knew very well where this would go. Each brother made a quick grab for the egg, but Fíli was older and quicker. Kíli pouted and folded his arms with a huff, but said no more, waiting for Fíli to make his move.

The smooth, white egg felt heavy in his hands. This was it. This was the last of their little game. He knew he needed to make it count.

"I count this time!" Kíli announced. "One…two…fwee…GO!"

Fíli threw the egg with more force than ever before, and it _soared _high into the air before landing with a sickening crunch onto the back of a Man's head.

But this Man didn't land on his face. He didn't curse or make frightening gesticulations that the Dwarflings didn't understand. No. This Man turned slowly. Terrifyingly slow.

And then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"_No…"_ Fíli breathed, horror welling up inside him. That was no Man. Nor was it an Orc. Actually, Fíli thought he would actually prefer an Orc to what was glaring straight up at them.

"Oh no, Fíli! You hit Unca Thowin!" Kíli whispered, the danger of the situation finally reaching him.

"Run! Hide!" Fíli growled, scrambling to move further back on the roof.

But in his hasty attempt to get away from sure trouble, Kíli stumbled, and slipped off the roof.

Fíli grabbed for his falling brother, but it was too late. Kíli was falling three stories to his death.

"NO KÍLI!" He _screamed_. Nothing could possibly be worse than this. Fíli watched in utter horror as his baby brother fell. The tiny Dwarfling was mere feet from slamming into the hard, unforgiving ground when Thorin swooped in and grabbed Kíli in his safe arms.

Fíli hung his head in relief, discovering tears trailing down his face. That was far too close.

He looked down on the scene. Several onlookers dawdled in the street, trying to see what the big deal was. When they realized it was Thorin and his nephew, they quickly dispersed. They knew Thorin didn't like it when attention was drawn to him.

Kíli was in hysterics. He was bawling into his uncle's shoulders. Muffled 'sorry's' quietly filtered up to Fíli's ears. He had to get down to his brother. He had to know he was okay.

Fíli quickly, but carefully, climbed off the roof and ran to his uncle's side.

"Kíli! Kíli, are you okay?" Fíli asked, worry etched on his face.

"He's fine." Thorin snapped. He was definitely miffed. Fíli looked down, knowing that retribution was certain. "We're going home." His uncle's eyes dared Fíli to challenge him. The blonde quickly nodded, and they set off, Kíli wailing all the while.

When they walked through the door, Dís frantically rushed in.

"You've found them?" Relief flooded her eyes, but then she took in the sight of her youngest. "Oh, my sweet Kíli!" She gathered him into her arms. "What happened?" She demanded.

"He fell. I caught him." Thorin said, wiping egg yolk out of his hair with disgust.

She rolled her eyes at her brother's short answer, and looked to Fíli for an explanation.

"Well… um… we were gonna play a game… throwing eggs, and—"

"I hit Unca Thowin wif a egg!" Kíli shouted abruptly. All eyes were on the tiny Dwarfling.

"You what?" All of them said at once, including one very confused Fíli.

"I hit him…" His voice faltered. "You gonna spank me Unca?"

Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation. "I _should_…" Kíli whimpered and buried his head into his mother's chest. "But, I won't. Not today. I—I almost lost you, Kíli. If I was just a second later…"

Durin forbid that thought ever cross his mind again. He would never lose Kíli. He would never lose either of his nephews. He would die before he saw them draw their last breath.

"Thank you, Thorin. For taking care of my sons again." Dís said with complete fervency. She glanced down at her baby. "It's time for you and Uncle Thorin to wash up, supper's almost ready."

"But I don' wanna take a baff—"

"Do you want _me _to give you a spanking then?" She questioned with raised eyebrows.

"No! No, I take baff." Kíli nodded furiously. Thorin sighed and walked away, carrying a very distraught Dwarfling.

Fíli stood there, unsure of what to do now that he managed to get out of his punishment, thanks to Kíli's little white lie.

Dís let out a long sigh, and looked him straight in the face. Oh, great. Kíli got to have a warm bath while he had to suffer through one of his mother's speeches.

"Fíli…" Here we go. "You're going to be starting your studies soon. You can't be off gallivanting with your brother. Especially not supporting him when he's up to no good."

He hung his head.

"Please show me you can be responsible. Please? Because I can tell that responsibility is going to be a very hard thing for your brother to take a hold of. I need you to be the example. Can you do that for me, Fíli?"

"Yes, Mum." Fíli resigned.

"Come here." She held out her arms, enveloping her eldest into a warm hug. "I love you two so much. I can't imagine losing either of you."

"I'll protect Kíli. I don't want anything happening to him, too."

"I know you will." She smiled. "Now you get washed up for supper." She ushered him away.

Fíli shuffled down the hallway, very uneager to clean up. He peered into the doorway of the washroom, only to find a very soaked Thorin and a very happy Kíli giggling and splashing in the bathtub.

* * *

**I'm gonna explain my views on Dwarf ages. I don't think that their mental development is stagnated just because they have a longer lifespan. Kíli ****is 5, so he's going to think like a 5 year old, but _look_ like a 1 or 2 year old. Same with Fíli. He's going to think and act like a 10 year old, but _look _5 or 6. I'm not sure about the perfect math, but I'll let you know their ages and age appearance according to this fic. When they're 77 and 82, they _are _those ages. They just have young bodies. People don't change _that _drastically in their views and interests as they grow older. They're the same person. But humans are cursed with sooner old age. _Experiences _make a person wise. And that's why I think ****Kíli** **and ****Fíli** **struggle with that when they're older. They've been stuck in the Blue Mountains all their lives, never having experienced a real battle. They've never really had a reason to grow up so fast, and that's what makes their death in the end so sad. They're _so _innocent and naive about the world. They just don't understand. **

**Anyway, there's my two cents:)**

**Please review and recommend to friends or anyone who you think would like this fic! Thanks you guys!:)**


	7. Stories

**Hello! Sorry for the late update!**

**This chapter only takes place a couple months after the last chapter. So, physically, Fíli (actual age 10) is 5 or 6 and Kíli (age 5) is about 2.**

* * *

"Fíli! Kíli! Time to get cleaned up! Our family will be arriving shortly!" Dís called out in the quiet little house, drying her hands on a wash-towel as she prepared for company. She wasn't particularly fond of having people over. They always left the house in a worse state than it already was. She didn't need any more messes, especially with Fíli and Kíli around to keep her occupied.

Dís waited a few short moments for the telltale sound of padding feet on the wood floor. When no sound came, she grew increasingly agitated. Now was not a good time to make her angry.

"Boys!" She yelled, her patience rapidly waning.

No answer.

"Oh, when I find those boys…" She threw down the towel as she stomped off in search of her children, muttering curses all the while.

Just as she was about to turn the corner, she barreled straight into her brother's chest. Thorin looked down at his sister in alarm, a questioning glance flitting in his eyes, but Dís simply shoved him away and continued in her search.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Fíli and Kíli."

"Oh." That was all the answer he needed.

Thorin trailed quickly after his sister as she headed for the door.

What they found outside was nothing they could have ever expected.

Two little Dwarflings, completely bare of clothing and soaking wet, were running around through the streets. One tiny dark-haired Dwarfling was trying with all his little heart to catch up to his older brother and douse him with a bucket of water.

To any common bystander, the scene would've been hilarious. But a certain mother was fuming in barely contained rage.

Meanwhile, Thorin was attempting to suppress laughter.

"FÍLI! KÍLI! What on EARTH do you think you are DOING?!" Dís burst, unable to hold in her broiling anger any further.

The children in question froze, staring in utter terror at their mother. Kíli was so shocked that he dropped the bucket, spilling water out on the already drenched cobblestone. Fíli, suddenly becoming aware of himself, blushed furiously in embarrassment and hastily crossed his legs in an attempt to cover up.

That was when Thorin completely lost it. He guffawed uncontrollably, slapping his hands on his knees. 'Twas truly a sight to behold. Two little Dwarf Princes, naked in the midst of many, while the great King Under the Mountain collapsed in laughter. A very rare sight indeed.

Dís sent a heated glare in her brother's direction, quickly silencing him. Thorin coughed, and waited for his sister to make her move.

She strode with all the purpose of a queen to her sons, scooping them both into her arms, and swiftly turning on her heel back into the house, deftly avoiding the eyes of any onlookers.

Thorin stood awkwardly outside his home as villagers stared. He cleared his throat, and hastily shuffled after his sister.

When he re-entered the house, he could hear muffled cries filtering from the other room. Surely Dís was carrying out their punishment.

He sat patiently in the den, waiting.

Minutes later, Dís returned, a surprisingly calm look on her face, as her sons hid behind her.

"Come boys, let's see you." Thorin beckoned, kindly.

They moved slowly away from the protection of their mother. They were now wearing light tunics and little leather boots, and their hair was freshly combed and tied back. Tears covered their red faces.

"Did your mother put you two over her knee?" Thorin asked.

Fíli nodded sadly, and Kíli burst into tears once more, wobbling up to his uncle. His dark eyes demanded to be comforted.

Thorin took his youngest nephew into his arms, cradling him close to his chest. He looked over to the elder, who held his head in utter shame.

"Fíli." The child looked up. Such embarrassment littered his gaze. He held out an arm to the Dwarfling. Fíli choked on a sob and ran into his uncle's embrace.

Thorin held his nephews tight. "Now what did you learn today?" He asked, softly.

"To not be naked." Kíli sobbed.

"Yes. Especially out in public like that. And why are you supposed to wear clothes outside?"

"Because we're Princes of Erebor." Fíli sniffled.

"Even if you weren't heirs, you still cannot run around in nothing but the skin you were born in." Dís cut in.

"Try explaining that to Thorin." A new voice entered the conversation.

"Balin! Dwalin!" Kíli exclaimed, tears vanishing as quickly as they appeared.

"Hello there, Kíli!" Balin opened his arms wide as the child leapt onto him.

"What about me?" Dwalin huffed indignantly.

Kíli scrambled out of Balin's grip and hugged Dwalin around the leg. "Can I pwease see Gwaspo and Keepo?" He bounced up and down.

"Grasper and Keeper? Sure thing laddie. Just be careful and don't touch. They'll give you a nasty scratch." Dwalin lowered his prized axes down to the level of the Dwarfling, who stared at them with wide eyes. Fíli was also drawn to them like a moth is drawn to light.

"When can I have axes like Dwalin, Momma?" Kíli asked, having completely forgotten about the punishment he had received from her just moments ago.

"Maybe when you're a wee bit older, Kíli." She smiled.

The Dwarfling seemed content with this answer, and continued his study of the weapons, occasionally letting out small gasps of excitement. Fíli gazed at the axes, yearning consuming his features.

"So, what exactly happened this evening? These lads seem to be the talk of the town." Balin smiled.

"Oh, those foolish boys thought it'd be amusing to run around the streets, bare bums free for all the world to see." Dís rolled her eyes.

Dwalin erupted into laughter as Balin chuckled lightly.

Eventually the laughter subsided and Balin and Dwalin took their seats.

Balin leaned forward. "You know lads, Thorin has had his own special experiences, much like you two."

"Really?" Fíli whispered in awe. Kíli's mouth formed into a perfect 'o' shape.

"Really." Balin nodded.

Thorin ran a calloused hand down his face. "Is this necessary, Balin?"

"Oh yes." Balin dismissed.

Thorin grunted and slumped in his chair.

"This took place years ago, was when Erebor was still ruled by your great-grandfather, Thror. Thorin and I were still just wee lads, not even past our seventh year. Frerin and Dwalin were little babes, barely beginning to walk. Your mother hadn't even been born yet!" Balin began.

The Dwarflings listened in amazement, trying to picture their guardians as mere children.

"Thorin and I played tricks whenever we had the opportunity. It was our favorite pastime, putting toads down old ladies skirts, throwing eggs at unsuspecting victims…" The boys shuddered at the memory. "We caused more trouble than our parents could handle." He chuckled. "But there was one trick that outdid all the rest…"

"You aren't." Thorin interrupted.

"Oh, but I am." The aged Dwarf laughed. He continued. "King Thror was holding a large council that consisted of prestigious Dwarves from all over Middle Earth. These Dwarves came from places such as the Iron Hills, Moria—you name it. Now, Thorin thought it would be an excellent idea to place a spider atop Dain Ironfoot's head."

"No!" Fíli gasped. He had heard stories of the Great Dain Ironfoot. He was a living legend.

"Yes," Balin winked. "Oh, it caused quite an uproar. I could honestly say I had never seen a man jump as high as the Mighty Dain. It goes without saying that the warrior has a certain distaste for arachnids."

At this point, the whole room was filled with laughter. The image of such a warrior as Dain jumping around in fear of a tiny insect was even more difficult to picture than young Thorin.

"But wait! Here's the kick!" Balin continued. "Thorin was in the _nude,_ can you believe it! Lad never had a thing for clothes, and didn't think it would be a problem to run 'round bare! He never imagined he'd be caught!"

Thorin's face was flushed in a deep red as he hid his face in embarrassment. But despite the wound to his pride, the Dwarven King couldn't help but smile.

"We nearly escaped with our lives! But, Thrain would have none of that. He grabbed us by the ears, and gave us a swift cuff about the head. He then proceeded to take us into his chambers, where Thorin's mother, Freya, was playing with wee Frerin. I had never experienced such a harsh scolding, not even from Fundin, my own father! But when Thrain turned on Thorin… I knew it wouldn't end well.

"You see, Thorin didn't receive reprimand with grace, still doesn't." Thorin whipped around, sending a harsh glare in Balin's direction. "Just fooling." He chuckled. "Your uncle was so enraged by his father's words that he took out his anger on the closest person. Well, that lucky person just so happened to be his young brother, Frerin. He took one look at that chubby cheek and just couldn't resist. He tempered his rage, biting down _hard_ on the child's face."

"Oh dear." Dís muttered, shaking her head in amusement. Fíli and Kíli both winced in sympathy for their late Uncle Frerin. Dwalin shook with muffled laughter. Thorin held a hand over his face.

"Frerin, the poor lad." Balin said. "He cried for a good minute. But no sound escaped his little mouth, he was in such shock. Freya was urgently trying to get the infant to breathe. After a long, long moment, the child finally drew breath. Frerin received a permanent scar from the incident, if I remember correctly. But Thorin… He certainly was in for a good beating. And a beating he got! Couldn't sit for nearly two days after."

The laughter could be stifled no longer. Tears streamed down the faces of the listeners. The ones most amused were, without surprise, Fíli and Kíli. They felt _much _better about what had transpired earlier, now that they knew Thorin's greatest secret. They could definitely get some leverage out of this story.

'_Of course Balin had to choose to tell _that_ story.' _Thorin thought, cheeks still red from embarrassment.

He expected to feel a stab of pain at the mention of his family. His grandfather, father, mother. His brother. But, rather than dark memories plaguing his mind, he was filled with a sense of peace and happiness. Retelling the stories of his childhood wasn't such a poor idea after all. He didn't realize how much he needed it.

Thorin raised his gaze from the floor, eyes meeting Balin's. He nodded once in thanks, receiving a bright smile in return. Balin always seemed to know.

His eyes fell on his nephews, giggling and rolling in laughter. More than anything, Thorin loved to see Fíli and Kíli happy.

Maybe one of these nights he would tell them a story.

* * *

**There you go! Don't worry, this story will pick up rapidly in the next few chapters. I just want to establish a family setting for while they still live in the Blue Mountains. **

**If any of you noticed the name I gave Thorin's mother, and thought it had any importance, than you were right! Freya is the Norse goddess of love, beauty, wealth, and war. She is also Thor and Loki's mother, in the Marvel comics (more commonly known as Frigga). I used her name because most of the Dwarf names that Tolkien used were actually derived from Norse mythology! Cool stuff:)**

**And if Thorin seems a little out of character (laid-back and maybe even a little bit happy) to you at all, don't worry, I'll also explain that. Something really bad is going to happen to the boys in a few years (chapters) time that'll cause him to be more like the Thorin we all know and love. I promised hurt, and hurt you shall get. In due time:)**

**Please review! It really helps! :)**


	8. A Gift

**Early update today! This is more of a filler chapter, but there is gonna be some pretty heavy stuff in the next few chapters! Thanks to all of you who reviewed!**

**In this chapter, and in a few to come, Fíli is 15 years old (maybe 8-10 in appearance?) and Kíli is 10 (about 5-6 years in appearance)**

**This chapter will explore Thorin and Fíli's relationship a bit. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Five years came and went without much to speak of. Fíli had begun and flourished in his studies. Thorin had even allowed his older nephew to practice some swordplay, much to Kíli's dismay.

"But I wanna learn how to fight too!" Kíli begged. He wanted more than anything to be by his brother's side at all times, but Fíli's training wouldn't permit it.

"You will one day, Kíli. Just give yourself a couple years to grow." Thorin proposed, although he knew in his heart that the young Dwarfling needed more time to develop. Óin was right. Kíli's growth was severely stunted due to his prematurity. Kíli would need at least another decade to grow until he could begin his training.

"But Fíli—"

"It's okay Kíli." Fíli intervened. "I won't be long. I'll only be out until midday, and then I'll come home to play with you. Maybe we can even go to the river!"

Kíli's eyes brightened at this, and he beamed. "You promise?"

"I promise." Fíli smiled, and paused as he seemed to remember something. "Oh, I just remembered! I have something for you, Kíli. I'll be right back!" The blonde sprinted back into the house, returning moments later with a wrapped package in his hands.

"Here." Fíli came to a standstill and handed the parcel to his brother, who took it with eager hands.

"What is it?" Kíli was bewildered.

"Why don't you open it and see for yourself?" Fíli prompted. He exchanged glances with his uncle. Thorin looked just about as perplexed as Kíli did.

Kíli complied, and hastily tore away the wrappings, revealing the smooth wood of a mahogany sword. The same sword that Thorin had given Fíli that fateful day so many years ago.

Kíli gasped in awe as he studied every little aspect of the weapon in his hands. He made a few practice swings into the air, complete with whooshing sounds and twirls. Then he ran up and gave his brother an enormous hug.

"Thank you, Fíli! I love it! Now I can learn to fight like you and Uncle Thorin!" Kíli was absolutely ecstatic.

Fíli laughed. "Yeah! I bet you'll be even better at fighting than me!"

"You really think?

"Of course! With practice, no doubt." He encouraged his young brother, giving him a swift pat on the back.

"I'm gonna start now!" Kíli cheered, and dashed off to play his own little adventure. Thorin observed with pride welling in his chest.

Fíli laughed at his brother's antics, and turned to face his uncle.

Thorin had a thoughtful expression on his face as he examined his eldest nephew. Yes. Fíli would make a fine king one day.

"That was a very kind thing of you to do for your brother." Thorin praised.

Fíli blushed. "It was nothing, really."

Thorin raised an eyebrow at the reply. "Yes it was. If I remember correctly, you went everywhere with that little sword when you were younger. I would rarely see you without it."

The boy sighed. "Well, I thought Kíli needed something like that. To keep him occupied while I'm…"

"Learning how to fight?" Thorin supplied.

"Yeah." Fíli looked down. "I feel bad that Kíli has to wait so long to learn, just because he's so small. Maybe this can help him become stronger. And maybe he can even give it to his own son one day. It can be an heirloom of sorts."

"A good thought." Thorin agreed. "You've actually unknowingly carried on a tradition in our family. My father was given the sword by my grandfather, Thror. He then passed it down to me. Eventually, I decided to give the sword to my own brother…" His voice wavered. "But it has once again fallen into my possession." He cleared his throat. "You have to remember that Kíli is always going to be different than others. There will always be challenges that both of you must face together. You have to be stronger than I was. You can't fail your brother, Fíli. Not like I did."

Fíli was silent as he took in his uncle's words. Of course he would help Kíli. He would be there every step of the way, just as he had been for the past 10 years. He loved Kíli more than anything, and he wouldn't let anything tear down the solid foundation that they had built their relationship on. Nothing would ever happen to Kíli as long as he had anything to say about it.

"I will always watch after Kíli." Fíli's resolve was firm.

"I know you will." Thorin smiled. "And if either of you boys falter, just know that I will always be on your side. Don't ever be hesitant to come for my aid."

"Thank you, Uncle."

The Dwarf King smiled and took his beloved heir by his shoulder, leading him into the fields in which they would train for the day.

Little did Fíli know that he and his brother would soon be overcome with a challenge that no one could have possibly forseen.

* * *

**Yes, and it will be quite an interesting challenge:P I'm pretty sure it's nothing you guys will expect... **

**I hope you liked the Thorin and Fíli interaction! I enjoyed writing it:) I will be exploring Thorin and Frerin's relationship also as this fic progresses.**

**Let me know if you guys would like to see anything in particular!**

**Please review!:)**


	9. The Lake

**Sorry for the late update! Here's some well deserved angst and such for all you guys for waiting so long!**

* * *

"Come on, Fíli! You're too slow! Mum will find out where we are before we even get there!" Kíli shouted, bounding through the thick brush of the green forest.

"One moment! Slow down!" Fíli shouted back, although much less enthusiastically. His dear, sweet brother had managed to convince him into going swimming in a 'newly discovered' lake, as Kíli chose to call it. And, of course, informing their mother seemed to have slipped their minds entirely.

Fíli wasn't fond of eluding Dís. Nothing good ever came of sneaking away. Both brothers had had their fair share of experiences to know it was unwise. Yet, the thrill of another surreptitious act kept them returning to more trouble.

But, it _was_ a beautiful day. The sun filtered through emerald leaves that rippled as the warm breeze whispered by. Bees bumbled lazily, birds fluttered about gathering berries and insects for their young.

Maybe just this once nothing would go wrong.

They continued their trek for several minutes. No lake came into sight.

"Are you sure you know where you're going, Kíli?" Fíli asked, his patience waning thin, along with the soles of his boots.

Kíli nodded hastily in affirmation. "Ormr said it would take awhile, but we're almost there."

Fíli raised an eyebrow, but didn't question his brother further. Why Kíli held such devotion for such a person as Ormr, Fíli had no idea. The kid was quiet, astute, and he always smelled of rotten fish. He was at least 3 years older than Fíli, yet age didn't show. Ormr was of the Race of Men. He was tall and wiry, unlike the short and stocky build of the Dwarves.

Fíli did not trust Ormr. Not one bit. But he took comfort in the fact that he could easily overpower him should the need arise. Fíli was proud to say that he had developed a fair amount of muscle in the past few years, gained through nearly five years of training with Thorin.

He was rudely interrupted from his thoughts as a large branch came careening into his face, knocking him straight onto his behind. Kíli howled in laughter as his older brother nursed his bloody nose.

"Better pay attention next time, Brother." Kíli laughed, helping him onto his feet.

Fíli shot him a death glare, which Kíli took with a cheeky grin, beckoning for him to come forward. "By the way, we're here." The younger moved away some of the thicker branches to reveal…what resembled a murky pond.

"What is that." Fíli said flatly.

"The lake, you idiot!" Kíli was already undressing.

"Looks more like a mud hole to me." He harrumphed.

"You've never had a problem with wallowing in mud before." Kíli retorted, taking off his boots. "We've come this far, you have to get in."

Fíli sighed a long, exaggerated sigh, and finally relented. The boys stripped themselves completely, certain that there wasn't a living soul within miles of the place, and tiptoed over the sloshy ground.

Fíli halted at the edge of the water, glaring at the small tadpoles that darted around stones and underwater foliage. He was _not _in the mood to go swimming today.

Kíli, however, decided to sprint and dive headfirst into the water, sending splashes of dirty water into Fíli's mouth and eyes.

"Kíli!" He sputtered, spitting the rancid taste out of his mouth. When he got the filth out of his eyes, he sought out his brother, only to find…no one. Where had Kíli gone?

"Kíli?" He slowly called out, inching into the pond.

No reply.

"Kíli!" Fíli shouted, wading deeper into the water. Durin forbid that some giant fish ate his little brother.

It had been over a minute, and Kíli still hadn't resurfaced.

"Kíli!" He was growing frantic. He moved as quickly as the water would permit him, calling his brother's name over and over again. Still no reply.

"Kíli, please!" Fíli pushed through the tainted liquid, stepping over rocks and fish and desperately calling his brother's name. Several seconds passed until one step sent him plunging deep into the water.

Fíli's mouth opened in a silent scream as he sank. The water seemed to drag him further down, invisible currents grabbing his ankles and pulling. He reached out, trying to gain purchase on a higher rock or weed, but with no success. His eyes began to close as his energy drained. All he could think of as he drowned was Kíli. His eyes snapped open.

Kíli.

There he was! Floating only just out of his reach was his unmoving brother. The sight gave him renewed strength, and he surged forward, grabbing Kíli's limp hand in his. Only through the grace of Aule he was able to find a solid surface beneath his feet. He gave a mighty shove and ascended, his brother tight in his grasp. But the waters were relentless, and seemed to darken in wickedness as the shadowy tendrils were forced to relinquish their hold.

Suddenly, air flowed through thirsting lungs as the brothers resurfaced, much to the dismay of the pond. They stumbled to the edge of the pond, landing in a heap on the ground. Sounds of coughing and spluttering echoed through the trees as the boys tried to expel the remaining liquid.

Fíli was the first to come to his senses.

"What…just…happened?" He breathed, chest heaving in exhaustion. He glanced down at his brother, who was on his hands and knees, spitting up a mixture of mucous and water, eyes half lidded. His dark hair was plastered against his face, leaving a stark contrast on his pallid skin.

"Kíli. What happened?" Fíli asked again, concern showing on his face as he knelt by his brother.

"I…don't know. Water…and it was dark…" Kíli fell onto his side. "Tired." He closed his eyes.

"No, it's okay. We'll get you home." Fíli shakily got to his feet, and hoisted his brother up, allowing the younger to lean up against him. "We have to get into our clothes. Do you think you can do that Kíli?"

The younger Dwarf nodded groggily. His eyes were completely dialated. In a few difficult minutes, they finally managed to clamber into their clothing.

"Are you alright?" Fíli asked his brother. He almost didn't want to know.

Kíli's eyes fluttered shut in response, as he slumped to the forest floor.

"No, no, Kíli! You're alright! We just gotta get you home. It's okay. C'mon. You gotta help me out here. I can't carry you."

Kíli's eyes snapped open as he gasped.

"Kíli?" Worry flooded through Fíli's veins, as he gently shook his brother. "Kíli?"

Understanding seemed to register somewhat in the younger's face, as he mumbled, "Yes. Let's... go."

Thus began their long trek home.

They had almost died, Fíli thought, as he practically dragged his brother through the forest. That dark fact had yet to reach him.

They stumbled along, accumulating dirt and scratches from the trees. Fíli felt his feet growing numb.

They walked for over an hour, until finally, the city came into view. Random guards patrolled along the outskirts. Fíli noticed them, and called out, waving to them with what little energy he had left. Kíli had fallen unconscious early into their journey home. But Fíli had to keep going.

Finally, the guards spotted the young Dwarves, and rushed to meet them. They were safe. Mother and Uncle Thorin would take care of them now. They were safe.

Fíli smiled as consciousness fled him.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! There's more story to come from this whole pond deal. I'll explain it better also in the next few chapters:) If any of you were wondering, Ormr's name is of Nordic origin, and does have a specific meaning;) If any of you want to look it up, you're welcome to. I'll explain it also in the next chapter:)**

**Please review!:) **


	10. The Discovery

**Hey guys! Here's the next part of that little Lake escapade! Thanks to iadek4897, I realized that I sent our poor little Durin's to the city without any clothes! I've gone back and fixed it, if you'd like to go back and read the last chapter:)**

**I've introduced a couple new characters into this story. They won't have a huge significance in this story, I just thought it'd be the best way to enter this chapter. They will be in future chapters, but don't worry, they won't influence the story too much.**

* * *

The young soldier tapped his foot impatiently on the ground. The sun beat down on him as he stood guard outside the vast city walls. Nothing worthy of importance had occurred the entire day. No sign of a Warg pack or Goblin army had turned up, and he was beginning to wonder if there was even a point in standing around all day long. The last time there had even been an attack on Ered Luin had been 15 years ago. For all he knew, the dark and vile races of Middle Earth could have died out years ago.

'_Well this is dull.'_ He thought, pitying himself and his lowly position. He let out a long, exasperated sigh, running his hand through his sun bleached hair. This was _not _what he was expecting of this job. He thought that being granted the position of defending the city walls would bring him fame and glory. In reality, all he got out of it was a light head and sore feet.

He shifted his weight back and forth for nearly ten minutes until he couldn't take it anymore. He searched for any means of entertainment. He tried making bubbles with his spit. That gave him some fun, but only for a short 10 minutes. He tried clacking his tongue. That was far too annoying. He tried banging his head against the stone wall. Maybe that would put him out of his misery.

He quickly grew tired. He peered over at the soldier that stood several feet away on the other side of the city gate. He knew he wasn't to speak with anyone, unless there were signs of a possible threat. To speak with others while he was on duty put him at risk of losing his job. But… he decided he would take that risk. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

"…Hey." He whispered, loudly.

"Hush, boy. I need to concentrate."

Oh. So it was one of _those_ soldiers. The ones who take their jobs far too seriously. That was no fun.

So he tried again.

"Well, I just supposed that, since we're going to be standing here 'till nightfall, maybe we could, you know… talk?" He was practically begging.

The other man stood in silent contemplation for a long while. Finally, he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Fine," he gave in. "The name's Olgunn. Yours?"

The boy's eyes brightened considerably. "Varmar. But you can call me Var." Silence. "So… how long have you been a soldier, Olgunn? Can I call you Gunn?"

"No."

"…Alright…" The boy's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

The air was quiet for a few long moments, and then, "Almost 30 years."

"What?" Var's head shot up.

"I've been a soldier for nearly 30 years."

"30 years? That's a long time…"

"It is." Olgunn replied, gruffly. "You?"

"Wha—oh me? Oh, I've only been in service for a month."

"Humph. You'll get there soon, son. It won't be long."

More silence.

"Um… so, have you killed any Orcs?" Var tested.

"Many."

"Oh. I haven't killed any."

"Honor isn't gained through how many Orcs or Goblins you kill, Varmar."

"Um, actually it's just Var—"

"Varmar." Olgunn's gaze was like steel. "Your mother gave you a full name for a reason. And do not interrupt me again."

The young man was shocked into silence. Olgunn was probably the most intimidating man he had ever encountered. He swallowed thickly.

"As I was saying," The older man continued. "Honor isn't obtained through your success in battle. Many times it is gained through your losses. I have learned that well in all my years of war."

"What do you mean?" Varmar hesitated in prying.

"Remember the war 15 years ago? On the outskirts of this city? You would be just a wee lad at the time."

Varmar nodded.

"Of all of the many battles I have been a part of, I have never seen greater acts of selflessness than on that day."

Varmar inched forward. He knew this would be a good story. Olgunn cleared his throat, and began.

"Ash was thick in the air. The Orcs had set fire to a vast portion of the forest. Smoke blurred every sight. It was almost impossible to breathe. Soldiers fell left and right. All I could hear were screams of despair and horror. But I didn't have time to dwell on those things. I didn't have time to dwell on the fact that I might never make it out of the battle alive. That I might never see my beautiful wife, my family again." He was quiet for a long moment. Varmar could almost see the memories playing in the older man's eyes. "The rage of the wicked creatures could be felt with every strike of their deadly weapons. It seemed there was no way out. No means of escape from the terror that consumed us. I nearly lost my life."

"But you didn't." Varmar interjected, excitedly.

"Obviously." Olgunn snapped, almost agitated. But his face softened, and he couldn't help but chuckle. The lad was young. He knew nothing of the horrors of war. "I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for the mighty Thorin Oakenshield."

The young man's mouth opened wide in amazement. Thorin Oakenshield. The famed Dwarf King. Of Varmar's 20 years of living, he had never seen the fabled Dwarf, although he lived in the very same city as he all his life.

"He… saved you?" Varmar gasped.

"That he did." The older man smiled in remembrance. His eyes shined with forgotten awe. "The King came down, with all the fury of the mountains, slaughtering every foul creature that got in his way. However, I became overpowered. The force of the evil was too many. I knew it was the end for me. There was no way out... I would not survive." He bowed his head.

Varmar's eyes were wide in apprehension.

"Then… I saw him." Something kindled in Olgunn's gaze. "He saved me. He dispatched the enemy more quickly than I could even comprehend. His power was unparalleled. I knew then that nothing could harm me. But I failed to realize that even Thorin Oakenshield isn't invincible. The enemy took notice of his strength. They knew he was a formidable foe. So they surrounded him. They were going to destroy him. And what could I do? A simple soldier. Untrained and unfit for such a battle. I could only watch as they attacked. I tried my best to defend him. For although he isn't a King of Men, he saved me. Yet I could do nothing." He hung his head in shame. "But another came. One I did not know. Another Dwarf of royal lineage. He cut down the Orcs in mere minutes, withstanding blows from every angle. But nothing could deter him. His glory equaled that of Thorin's. He defended his King until the very end. Those Dwarves, paired in battle were unlike anything I have ever seen before. But the defender… He fell. An arrow designed for the Dwarf King pierced straight through his heart."

Varmar stared, face drawn up in sadness. He could swear he saw a tear roll down the hardened warrior's cheek.

"Thorin showed more open grief at the fall of his companion than I have ever seen before. I later found that the one who fell defending him was his own brother-in-law. The husband of his sister, Lady Dís, and the father of his nephews and only heirs. His name was Aldín." Olgunn stared at the red sun in the horizon. "I will never forget that name."

Nothing was spoken for several minutes.

Olgunn turned to Varmar. "That is how true honor is gained. Through sacrifice. Not through how many Orcs you kill. Always remember that."

Silence reigned upon them for the rest of the day.

Shadows glanced off of trees, long and dark against the red background of the sun's rays. It was almost time for the two Men to retire for the night.

After many hours of contemplative silence, Varmar finally spoke up. "Listen, Olgunn, about your story—"

"Hush." Olgunn silenced him, stilling completely. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Varmar was puzzled. He hadn't heard a thing.

"In the trees." Olgunn whispered. He pulled out his sword from the hilt at his hip. Varmar hastily followed suit, still confused as to what exactly the other was hearing.

"What is it?" The boy asked.

"Be prepared for anything." He began walking towards the forest.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Varmar was frantic. Why on Earth would he go after the noise?

"Follow me, boy." Olgunn commanded.

"Alright…" Varmar and Olgunn slowly made their way to the woods, making sure their feet were light on the dry brush. Varmar couldn't control his breathing.

Suddenly, Olgunn froze. He held out an arm to prevent Varmar from walking any further. "Shh. It is coming."

The rustling in the trees finally became apparent, and Varmar found himself shaking in both fear and excitement. Finally, something new! But then again, this could potentially be the death of him…

Suddenly, without warning, two small figures burst out into the clearing several meters away.

Varmar raised his sword high with a battle cry, ready to run a hole through…! Two young children.

Olgunn immediately dropped his sword and hastened towards the little ones.

One seemed to be only an adolescent. His blond hair was clinging to his face, which was shining with perspiration. Leaning against him, unconscious was a younger, darker boy. His face was extremely pale.

The elder child let a look of utter relief fill his face at the sight of the two guards, and he let unconsciousness claim him.

Olgunn noticed this, and sprinted towards the younglings in an attempt to catch them. But it was all in vain, as the children fell face first into the grass. Varmar followed quickly, and knelt next to Olgunn as the seasoned warrior turned the young ones gently onto their backs.

"They're Dwarflings!" Varmar exclaimed, noticing the unique frames of their small bodies.

Olgunn muttered in affirmation. "Not just any Dwarflings." Varmer blinked, but was left without further explanation. Olgunn once more ignored Varmar's confusion as he lifted the older child into his arms.

"Carry the other. We must get them back to the city. It appears they took a swim in the Enchanted Lake."

"Really!? I've always wanted to go there, but I—"

"Never go there." Olgunn threatened, his eyes darkening. "There is a great evil about that place. A dark spirit dwells there, always waiting to claim a new soul. Much like a curse, it puts those who wander into its waters to sleep, and pulls them to the bottom. Those who swim in those waters never come back. Save for these two." He motioned to the Dwarflings. "How they got out, I have no idea."

"Oh." Varmar had always heard about the Enchanted Lake. But never the full truth. He and his friends never had the guts to actually venture out there. Now he was thankful that they never went.

They took the younglings in their arms, and began their short trek back to the gate.

"Where are we to take them? The Houses of Healing?" Varmar inquired, adjusting the dark Dwarfling in his arms. The child was eerily pale.

"No. We take them to their uncle first." Olgunn grunted.

"Oh. And who's that?"

"Thorin Oakenshield."

The shock of that name nearly caused Varmar to drop the young Dwarf.

"Uh… Could you please say that again?" The young man choked out.

"You heard me."

Varmar blinked rapidly, his mouth growing dry. "So… I, uh… so t-this is his… nephew?"

"Yes, you dense child." Olgunn smiled. "You hold in your hands an heir of the Line of Durin."

Varmar was shocked into silence for the rest of the trip back, trying to absorb the fact that, since he was carrying one of the heirs, he would have to come face to face with Thorin Oakenshield himself. What would he say?

"_Um, yes. We found your nephews in the field. And… here they are… Goodbye."_

That was the best he could come up with.

Before they knew it, they came to the gates. Olgunn called for the watch guards to open the gate. They were quickly ushered into the city. When the other guards finally realized who the children were, they paled and quickly sent for aid.

In a matter of mere minutes, a booming voice echoed through the streets, ordering people to move. The face of Thorin Oakenshield came into view, his crystalline eyes burning with unadulterated fear and anger.

"Where are they?" He demanded. His voice rasped in worry.

"They are here, Thorin." Olgunn stepped forward, holding out the elder nephew. Varmar took this as a hint and hesitantly stepped forward.

The Dwarf King breathed in relief. "Lie them down." He ordered, not unkindly.

The two Men did as they were bidden, and carefully set the Dwarf Princes on the cobblestone next to each other.

They looked very unwell. Shivers racked the frame of the blonde one. Sweat seeped from his pours, soaking his already drenched clothes. The dark one, however, lay completely still. His face was white, his lips blue. He appeared as if dead.

Thorin crashed to his knees next to his nephews. He pulled them both into his arms, cradling them against his body, taking no mind of the onlookers.

"Sir." Olgunn dared to speak. "We found them on the outskirts of the forest. We have reason to believe they ventured into the Enchanted Lake."

All color drained from the King's face, as he looked in horror at his nephews.

Suddenly, his head snapped up in urgency. "Send for Oín." His piercing gaze left no room for argument. A soldier nodded in assent, and quickly ran to fetch the healer.

Thorin turned his gaze from his nephews to the Men standing before him.

"I must offer you my thanks. If it weren't for you, it might have been too late for them. Thank you for saving my nephews." The Dwarf King bowed his head low.

"There is no need for thanks, Thorin Oakenshield. Think of it as a debt repaid. You saved my life. I simply brought your young nephews to you. It is I who should be offering my thanks." Olgunn bowed deeply. Varmar stood there, blankly, until Olgunn elbowed him in the ribcage. He bumbled for a moment, before finally uttering an "Oh!" and bowing in turn.

A faint smile fell upon Thorin's lips. "If there is ever anything either of you need of me, do not hesitate to ask."

Suddenly, a swarm of healers fell upon the boys, lifting them into stretchers as they hurried them away, Thorin swiftly following.

"Well, that was eventful!" Varmar couldn't help but grin widely. Finally! Something exciting happened! And he even had the chance to meet a living legend!

"Yeah, don't expect things to be like that all of the time, boy." Olgunn destroyed his hopes and dreams. But when the older man saw Varmar's smile falter, he grinned and clapped the young man on the back. "Don't worry. You will have your time. Honor will be brought to you. Perhaps not in the way you would expect it to. But it will come."

Varmar brightened. He would learn to love his position.

And maybe, in a few days time, he would even check on the young Dwarf Princes.

* * *

**There you are! I hope you liked Varmar and Olgunn. Like I said, they won't be in the story too much. They'll just show up sometimes. Unless you guys want them to be in it a little more! I think Varmar will be more significant later in the story, but I'm not sure. Let me know! Oh, and if any of you still wanted to know what Ormr meant, it means 'serpant.' Tehe I shall have some fun with that later as well:)**

**Let me know what you guys would like to see!**

**Please review!**

**AND DON'T FORGET! THE HOBBIT: DESOLATION OF SMAUG TRAILER COMES OUT TOMORROW! :D**


End file.
